beymetalfusionfandomcom-20200215-history
Beyblade Metal Fusion Tips
Tips - Launching is very important and is one of the key factors that affect the outcome of any battle. Make sure you do a confident launch, keeping your launcher/shooter straight. Refer to the Launching Techniuqes for more information. - Make sure there is no dust or bumps on the stadium, these have an effect on the Beyblade's spin time and movement pattern. They Beyblade if it is an attack type will not be able to move so freely if it is dusty and bumps will damage it slightly by cutting spin time. - Always use proper Beyblade parts. If there is a crack in the attack ring for example it's better to replace it or it could brake during battle. Also, if part of the attack ring or base is snapped off, the opponent's blade could catch this part and do a lot of damage to it. - Don't use a base without a tip if it came with one. For example, if you take off the rubber tip from a Wolborg 2 and use it, the blade will be far worse and won't have half the endurance it normally does. This goes for sub attack rings too like Galeon Attacker and Dragoon F. If you take them off, they will have less endurance and will be lighter, meaning they could be knocked out more easily. - Build the best combo you have for whatever style you use and try to beat it with other combos. Keep in mind to launch your Beyblade first if you are training alone, then the 'best' blade. If your blade wins, it's truely better than the 'best' one. - Use small objects such as marbles or light material blocks. Try to knock all of them out of the stadium before your endurance runs out. Warning: Marbles can fly out at fast speed, use them at your own risk. Straightening the rip cored/winder will improve endurance time. To do this follow these instructions: 1. Place the winder in a sink or any contain filled with hot water. Not much is needed, just make sure the water only just covers the winder. 2. Leave it there for around 3-4 minutes. 3. Take it out and straighten it, or you can hold it in a straight position for the next step. 4. Run the winder under cold water while it's straight. Do this for about 30 seconds-1 minute. 5. If the winder is not straight, repeat the process. - Practice your landing position: This is for defence or endurance types for practicing landing on target each time. use a felt tipped pen to draw a circle or X mark on the center of the stadium. Practice shooting and aiming your Beyblade to land in this spot. Start of with large marks. Circles are better for this. As you get better, make the circle markings smaller and keep practicing. If you are lucky enough to own Max's Lazer shooter, you don't need to practice the above. The Lazer shooter shines a spot where the Beyblade will land every time. - If you are building Endurance or Bearning-type combos there is a test you can do to tell if they are decent. Spin them on carpet. If they can last over 30 seconds, they are worthy of being used.